falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sarah Lyons
DLC03SarahLyons.txt |special = |modspecial = |rarity = |tag skills = |level =8 |derived = (during Take it Back!) (Lyons' Pride power armor) |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Blonde |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBun |height =1.00 |factions =BrotherhoodSteelFaction CitadelResidentFaction LyonsPrideFaction |class =BrotherhoodSoldier |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =MQ01SarahLyons |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Sentinel Sarah Lyons (2251–2278) was a high-ranking Brotherhood of Steel officer and the commander of the elite Lyons' Pride squad in 2277. Following her father's quiet death, she immediately inherited the elder's robes, but was shortly killed in action.The Prydwen terminal entries: "When Elder Owyn Lyons died, care of young Arthur Maxson passed to Sarah Lyons, Owyn's daughter, who was then named Elder in his place. But when Sarah fell in battle shortly thereafter, things became complicated." Background Sarah Lyons was born in 2251 in the Brotherhood of Steel's Lost Hills bunker in California. In 2254, the Brotherhood of Steel ruling council decided to send a contingent of soldiers under the command of Star Paladin Owyn Lyons to the East Coast with a mandate to recover all advanced technology from the Washington, D.C. area. Three at the time, Sarah joined her father on his journey east to the Capital Wasteland (her mother having died several years earlier). Since their arrival and establishment of a permanent base at the Citadel, Sarah trained to be a warrior. By 2277, Elder Lyons' daughter Sarah is a grown woman and one of the Brotherhood's finest warriors. Brotherhood through and through, she is as dedicated and decorated as her father when he was younger. In fact, she’s the only member to have achieved the illustrious rank of sentinel, and now commands her own elite squad, Lyons' Pride.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.96: "'''Sentinel Sarah Lyons' ''Sarah, 26, was born in the West Coast Brotherhood of Steel headquarters. At the age of seven, she accompanied her father on his journey east to the Capital Wasteland (her mother having died several years earlier). Sarah Lyons is Brotherhood through and through, as dedicated and decorated as her father when he was younger. She commands a group of soldiers assigned to patrol the Washington, D.C., Mall area and operates out of the G.N.R. studio outpost." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Sarah Lyons routinely went on routing super mutants from their various raiding posts in the Capital Wasteland and would later help the Lone Wanderer defeat the Enclave during the Purifier Conflict, storming the Purifier at the head of Lyons' Pride and just behind Liberty Prime. Sarah Lyons fought for her father's chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel until his death around 2278. After, she would become the new elder of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel. Despite her critical leadership position, Sarah continued to fight on the frontlines. This proved a costly mistake, as later, in the same year her father died no less, she was killed in battle and Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel would stumble to find an effective leader for several years until the rise of Elder Arthur Maxson. Personality Sarah is loyal to her father, but her superior attitude to wastelanders is more typical of those in the Brotherhood with lingering sympathies for the Outcasts. She has little patience with "civilians" stumbling into the line of fire. Her attitude towards Initiate Reddin suggests she is not convinced that wastelanders should be recruited into Brotherhood ranks. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview |enslave = |ear =yes |finger = |temp companion =yes |perm companion = |wares = |caps = |max condition = |heal = |cure addiction = |cure radiation = |rent = |quests started =*Take it Back! |quests involved =*Following in His Footsteps * Who Dares Wins }} Quests * Following in His Footsteps: The Lone Wanderer encounters Sarah while traveling to the GNR building plaza. The player character will find her squad not far from the Tenleytown/Friendship station exit to Chevy Chase North. When the player character approaches her, Sarah will not trust them but will allow them to follow behind them to the GNR studios. Upon reaching the GNR building plaza, the Lone Wanderer and Lyons' squad will be attacked by super mutants and a super mutant behemoth. Lyons will then enter the GNR building with the remainder of her squad. While there, she can be talked to, and will thank the Lone Wanderer for their help if appropriate. * The Waters of Life: Sarah accompanies her father when he receives Dr. Li, her team and the Lone Wanderer at the Citadel's courtyard. Once the Elder has finished his conversation with Li, Sarah will unsuccessfully try to convince her father to let her team attack the Enclave immediately. * The American Dream: Once the Lone Wanderer has escaped from (and possibly destroyed) the Enclave's base at Raven Rock, Sarah will once again attempt to convince her father to let her team try to retake the Jefferson Memorial. While Elder Lyons initially refuses, once he hears that the Enclave have acquired the G.E.C.K. and thus possess the technology to reactivate Project Purity, he agrees to greenlight the mission. * Take it Back!: Sarah, after inducting the Lone Wanderer into the Pride, briefs her team on the mission to come. She personally accompanies the Lone Wanderer into the Jefferson Memorial rotunda for the final confrontation with Colonel Augustus Autumn and his handful of personal guards. Based on the Lone Wanderer's choice, Sarah Lyons will: ** Watch the Lone Wanderer's selfless act of sacrifice in choosing to enter the chamber and mourn their inevitable demise (unless Broken Steel is installed). ** Enter the chamber herself, sacrificing herself in place of the Lone Wanderer. ** Wait until the purifier explodes. * Who Dares Wins : After the player character escapes from the mobile base, Sarah Lyons will appear again (unless she was killed) and pick the Lone Wanderer up in a Vertibird, taking them back to the Citadel. Effects of player's actions * She will comment if the player character is wearing power armor when fighting the behemoth in the GNR plaza, saying they can wear it for helping them defeat it. * If the Lone Wanderer activates the purifier themself, or uses Fawkes, Sergeant RL-3 or Charon to start it; it is revealed that an energy spike knocked her and the Lone Wanderer unconscious. Two weeks later after the Lone Wanderer wakes up, she's still in a coma, "unresponsive but stable." * If Lyons activates the purifier, she will be killed by the radiation and doesn't appear again. * After completing all the main quests, if the Lone Wanderer chooses to destroy the Enclave, she will comment that if things had been different, they could have had time to become friends. * If the Lone Wanderer betrays the Brotherhood instead and launches an orbital strike on the Citadel, she and the other Brotherhood members who picked the Lone Wanderer up will attack in a fury, calling them a traitor. It is then possible to kill her, as she will no longer be essential. Inventory Notes * Although her stats are normally on par with a normal Brotherhood of Steel paladin, during the final quest "Take it Back!" her health is increased to 505, giving her extremely high durability on par with Star Paladin Cross while she fights alongside the player character during the game's final battle. Additionally, as a plot-critical non-player character, she cannot be killed during the course of the game, merely knocked unconscious. * Sarah Lyons is coded as an non-player character companion, and therefore uses up ammunition for her weapons, unlike most standard non-player characters. She has more than 100 microfusion cells in her inventory to prevent her from running out of ammunition under normal circumstances. * Getting her armor can be done by reverse-pickpocketing her, stealing an identical copy from other Lyons' Pride members or (if Broken Steel is installed) killing her after destroying the Citadel. * After destroying the Enclave at the end of Broken Steel, the first thing she will say to the Lone Wanderer afterwards is, , even if the Lone Wanderer never completed the Galaxy News Radio quest. * Arthur Maxson has a crush on Sarah, as revealed in one of his diary entries on his personal terminal. * She, along with Amata and Owyn Lyons, is one of three characters in the game to have "Very Good" Karma. * The information about her death can be found in Proctor Quinlan's terminal on the Prydwen. * In Fallout Shelter she is portrayed wearing T-51 armor, even though she and all other Capital Wasteland chapter Brotherhood of Steel members wear T-45. Notable quotes * * * * Appearances Sarah Lyons appears in Fallout 3 and its add-on Broken Steel, as well as a legendary dweller in Fallout Shelter. She is also mentioned in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes [http://fallout.bethsoft.com/eng/vault/diaries_diary3-1.09.08.html Fallout 3 Faction Profile – the Brotherhood of Steel] by Emil Pagliarulo. Bugs * At the end of the game Sarah Lyons can glitch into either saying that "the control room still isn't clear" or repeat the phrase "Steel be with you!" * After The Waters of Life, before speaking to Rothchild to start the quest Finding the Garden of Eden, Lyons will appear on the road leading from Arlington Library to the Flooded Metro, walking along the road to a point past the Nuka-Cola plant. Gallery Sarah Lyons.jpg|Sarah, after the fight at GNR building plaza FO3_Sarah_endslide_1.jpg|Ending slides of Sarah activating Project Purity! during Take it Back! FO3_Sarah_endslide_2.jpg FO3_Sarah_endslide_3.jpg FO3_Sarah_endslide_4.jpg FO3_Sarah_endslide_5.jpg FO3_Sarah_endslide_6.jpg FO3 FEV endslide 1.jpg FOS_Sarah_Lyons_in_formal_wear.png|FOS Sarah Lyons in formal wear Fallout Shelter Sarah Lyons Infobox.png|Sarah's base statistics in Fallout Shelter FSO UI C ShopIcon SarahLyons.png|Sarah's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare shalaliangsi.png|Sarah's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online References Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Broken Steel human characters Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only human characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Lyons' Pride Category:Citadel characters de:Sarah Lyons es:Sarah Lyons fi:Sarah Lyons fr:Sarah Lyons it:Sarah Lyons pl:Sarah Lyons ru:Страж Лайонс uk:Страж Лайонс zh:莎拉·里昂